The present invention relates to a method and/or architecture for phase alignment generally and, more particularly, to a method and/or architecture for phase alignment of two clock signals to within a predetermined skew.
Conventional methods for phase alignment consist of mini-robo PLLs. The mini-robo PLLs consume additional power and have an increased die size. Furthermore, conventional methods have a limited skew.
Referring to FIG. 1 a conventional circuit 10 for phase alignment is shown. The conventional circuit 10 implements high-speed multi-phase PLL clock buffers to offer user-selectable control over system clock functions. A multiple-output clock driver provides the system integrator with functions necessary to optimize the timing of high-performance computer and communication systems.
Eighteen configurable outputs 12a-12n each drive terminated transmission lines, while delivering minimal and specified output skews at LVTTL levels. The outputs are arranged in five banks 14a-14n. Banks 14a-14 (nxe2x88x921) each allow a divide function of 1 to 12, while simultaneously allowing phase adjustments in 625 ps-1300 ps increments up to 10.4 ns. One of the output banks 14a-14(nxe2x88x921) also includes an independent clock invert function. The feedback bank 14n consists of two outputs, which allows divide-by functionality from 1 to 12 and limited phase adjustments. Any one of the eighteen outputs 12a-12n can be connected to the feedback input as well as driving other inputs.
One aspect of the present invention concerns an apparatus comprising a clock circuit and a control circuit. The clock circuit may be configured to generate a first output clock, a second output clock and a first control signal in response to (i) a first input clock, (ii) a second input clock, (iii) a second control signal and (iv) a third control signal. The control circuit may be configured to generate the second control signal and the third control signal in response to the first input clock and the first control signal. The first and second output clocks may have a skew less than a predetermined threshold.
Another aspect of the present invention concerns a circuit comprising a counter, a state machine and an update circuit. The counter may be configured to present a first control signal and a second control signal in response to a reset signal and a third control signal. The state machine may be configured to generate a select signal in response to (i) the reset signal, (ii) the first control signal and (iii) the second control signal. The update circuit may be configured to generate a fourth control signal in response to the select signal.
The objects, features and advantages of the present invention include providing a method and/or architecture for phase alignment of two signals that may provide (i) a simplistic and purely digital logic design to align the two signals within a predetermined skew, (ii) the ability to shift a phase of a reference clock using metal fuses and/or programmable registers that may allow change of (a) data setup and/or (b) hold time in high speed communication systems, (iii) a digital phase alignment system and/or (iv) an updatable configuration method.